


Mr. Kovač

by Zuletzt_verliebt



Category: Men's Football RPF, niko kovac - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Niko as a Professor, No underage, teacher/student relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 09:42:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20356384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zuletzt_verliebt/pseuds/Zuletzt_verliebt
Summary: Niko and his student hit things off





	Mr. Kovač

”Guten Morgen class, today we will be going over some very interesting German History today. Now, can anybody tell me about the ‘Thirty Years War‘?“ 

‘Jesus Christ, I could listen to him talk all day. The man could read a recipe and it would drive me crazy,‘ you sigh in an almost comically-dreamy kind of way. You‘ll have to thank your friend once again for suggesting this class to you. 

As a senior at your local university, you only had to take a few more classes before you graduated with your degree in history. You talked to one of your close friends who had previously taken this class as a sophomore, she wouldn’t stop raving about the professor and how he was the only reason she didn’t fall asleep during class. You swore that it was purely for your degree and you didn’t care who the professor was or how good he looked... Boy were you so very wrong.

The first glimpse you caught of him, he had his back to you as he was trying to open the door to get into his classroom. Because life’s a bitch and isn’t fair, the bathroom door slams shut behind you, causing him to turn around. Your stupid brain decided at that moment to shut down and reboot itself because good god, your friend was right, the man was a sight to behold. His long legs was the first thing you noticed about him (along with his nice, plump bottom). Once turned around you notice that his hair is black with some white streaks, slicked back nearly. His eyes a beautiful mixture of colours. A Sharp jawline you just want to nip at. The man was perfect. He notices you staring at him and he clears his throat, giving you a cheeky grin. 

“Hallo! Do you need help finding a class?“ he asks, his expression now serious. 

Well fuck me, he has an accent, too. You bite your lip and shake your head no, looking anywhere but at him. 

”I am actually here for your class, professor.“ 

“Oh, gut! Come in and have a seat. And please, call me Mr. Kovac, I hate being called professor it sounds too pretentious.“ Niko says with a wink. 

You chuckle nervously and say, “yes, Mr. Kovac.“ 

He holds the door open for you to walk into the classroom with him and places the door jam to hold the door for the other students who will be coming. You notice that the room isn’t all that big, only 10 rows of desks with 12 desks in each row. You walk to the last row and have a seat at the end, taking out your laptop powering it on, you get ready for the lecture to start. After a few minutes of getting everything organized, you’re startled to find that someone is standing right in front of your desk. You look up and see that it is Mr. Kovac. He gives you a small smile. 

“You’re not a new student are you, ms...?“ Mr. Kovac asks with a small smile and a glint in his charming eyes. 

“Ms. Y/L/N, but please, call me by my first name. And no, I am actually a senior, I graduate in May. I needed this class to complete my history degree, so here I am.“ you say with a chuckle. You’ve loved history ever since you were a kid and it always pleases you when somebody asks about your degree.

Kovac actually looks impressed and looks you over with an approving smile. 

“What area are you focusing on?“ he asks. 

”Military History of Europe, specifically during WWI and II.” 

“Mmm, very impressive. Well, if you have any questions please don’t hesitate to ask me, they don’t even have to be about this class. Oh, if I have to call you by your first name, you have to call me Niko, it’s only fair. Don’t tell anybody that though.“ He says with a wide smile and walks away with a whistle. 

Your jaw drops and are shocked by the fact that you would literally drop to your knees for this man when he smiles at you like that. You haven’t even known him for more than 20 minutes!! This semester is going to be painful and wonderfully long. 

Class was soon over and as the students were gathering their supplies and heading out, Niko asks you to stay behind to discuss your previous report, ’damn, did I not pass? This isn’t looking too good,‘ you think. Once the students have left, Niko asks you to follow him to his office that was down the hall. 

”Is everything okay, Niko?“ you ask with hesitation while walking behind him. Niko grunts in response and continued walking ahead.You notice that his shoulders are tense and his knuckles white from balling up his fists. You huffed in annoyance wondering what the hell is wrong. Opening his office door, Niko grabs your wrist and yanks you inside, quickly shutting and locking the door. Throwing his bag down, you look confused and pissed off that he yanked you like that but when he turns and quickly walks toward you with an intense burning desire in his eyes, your anger quickly dissipates and is replaced with butterflies in your stomach. You squeak when he puts one hand on your hips and the other on your jaw, his thumb stroking your cheekbone. He looks you in your eyes first and then to your lips, his gaze lingering there a bit longer. 

“Please stop me if you don’t want this,“ he says, his voice and accent deeper with lust. You moan and quickly nod your head. You often imagined what it would be like to kiss him. Would he be cautious and gentle? Or is he more fast and dominant? You’re pleased to find out that he’s managed to convey all those things within one long, sensual kiss. Niko starts off hesitant, like he doesn’t want to hurt you but you press back eagerly, urging him on, he smiles into the kiss and tilts his head, deepening the kiss. The first touch of his tongue against your lips, asking for entrance, is very much welcomed, the taste of coffee and his toothpaste lingering on his tongue. The hand that was on your jaw wandered down to your hip, opposite of the other. He walks you backwards until you feel your thighs hit his desk, you hop up and open your legs for him so he steps himself between them perfectly as if you two were matching puzzle pieces coming together. You moan as you move your hands from his firm shoulders, down his chest and stopping at his waist. Squealing a bit inside at the fact that you finally get to touch him. Niko and you eventually break apart, panting. Air is apparently an important thing to have if you want to remain conscious and enjoy your strenuous activities. Niko pecks your nose and rests his forehead against yours. 

“You have no idea how crazy you have been driving me these past four months, liebling.You don’t realize how beautiful you look when you get excited about something you’re passionate about.“ Niko admits to you. 

“Me?! I can barely concentrate on your lectures with you smiling and winking at me every time you call on me to answer a question. Not to mention that you look really sexy standing at your podium being all authoritative and demanding every student‘s attention. And your stupid white shirts that fit too well.“ You’re getting all worked up again just telling Niko this. 

Niko smirks and gives you another kiss, this time much shorter and calculated. Breaking away, Niko gives you a small smile and kisses your cheek. 

”I have another lecture in five minutes. Maybe we can pick this back up after class? Some one-on-one tutoring,“ Niko says with a wink while smoothing out his blue sweater and black pants. You glance down and see that he too, got all worked up. God, you wish you could help him but, alas, not right now. 

“Mr. Kovac, it would be an honour to receive one-on-one tutoring from you.“ You squeeze his hips and let him step back. Niko looks you over once again from head to toe and groans, biting his lip he grabs his backpack and heads for his office door. Before opening it, he looks back to you and says, ”please stay here, I’ll try to be as quick as possible. We can pick up where we left off.“

“I wouldn’t dream of leaving.“ You say smiling. Niko gives you one last wink and a sweet smile before walking away. 

I am truly head over heels in love with this man


End file.
